Clan:Dark Thunder
Dark thunder is a english-speaking, warring clan. So far we have 47 people, but we are recruiting quickly. We are a rather new clan and have only existed for about 2 months. History and News We were formed in march 2011 by Gaaragodaime, who formed the clan along with his first 2 deputy owners. A third deputy owner was later appointed a few weeks later. -The False Warrior Some weeks ago when King Gaaragodaime was out recruiting in the Clan Camp a combat lvl 70, his name has been forgotten but is believed to be mead101, asked how much the king would pay if mead101 joined Dark thunder. The King refused to pay anything, but mead101 said he would join anyway. Later that day mead101 asked the King if he could be raised to the rank of deputy owner, but the King refused again, and mead101 was instead raised to admin. Mead101 later changed the clan motif to a pink unicorn on a white background with a butterfly in a darker shade of pink under it. The King threw mead101 out of the clan for that and mead101 was never seen again. - The Clan Motif Arguement After mead101 was thrown out of the clan there was a heated dispute about how the clan motif should look, between both the Council of the High Lords and of the Lower Lords.The admins and deputy owners argued for more then 2 hours about it, until some of them agreed on how it should look, though it was later changed again and then one final change was made. We are now hoping that no further changes will be made. - The Alliance We made an alliance with another clan called 'Legion of Bandos'. We'll help them in war if they need help and they'll help us if we need help. The King is propably going to be the leader of the alliance since our clan is much stronger in numbers, however, this has not been decided yet. Their leader is Mal Pat, and until the King has been appointed leader of the alliance he will be adressed as a king. If he claims to be the leader of the alliance though, then the King will wage war on him, and the 'Legion of Bandos' will be outnumbered and will hopefully give up and beg for forgiveness when they notice our vast numbers, though if they do not then we will completely destroy them and force the survivers of the war from their side to join. Councils The clan has 2 different Councils that make differnet descisions for the clan,' the Council of the High Lords' being made up of Gaaragodaime and his 3 deputy owners, and 'the Council of the Lower Lords' which is made up of a few select admins given the title of 'lord'. The Councils need a majority of votes to make a descision, but since the King is important He counts as 3 votes. Ranking system Our clan uses the ordinary ranking system, the one introduced after the clan camp update, though titles such as 'lord' and 'knight' bear great importance. Lords are appointed by Gaaragodaime and are the leaders of 'Houses'. The different houses are listed here: House Avarrocka (House of Kings), leader: King Gaaragodaime House Ardougne, leader: High Lord Santutu60 House Dreadhal, leader: High Lord Zimmerman195 House Storm, leader: High Lord Jacpie House Dagar, leader: Lord Luke List of important people in Dark thunder: King Gaaragodaime, current monarch of Dark thunder and leader of House Avarrocka/ Prince Albertharrco, King Gaaragodaime's brother/ Prince Sacredkill77, King Gaaragodaime's brother/ High Lord Santutu60, Leader of House Avarrocka and leader of the blue guard/ High Lord Zimmerman195, leader of House Dreadhal/ Ser Zimmer159, High Lord Zimmerman195's brother/ High Lord Jacpie, leader of House Storm/ Lord Luke, leader of House Dagar/ Jetplanee55, our current war caller after VESTAMAROCKS left the clan for unknown reasons/(unknown name),General of the bloodriders and the bloodarchers Clan rules * RESPECT is to be shown to EVERYONE *Lords are adressed MY LORD or M'LORD knights are adressed as SER and Gaaragodaime is adressed as YOUR GRACE *A FIGHT with another clan member should alway be resolved by a TRIAL which can be held by either of the councils *BRIBING anyone to promote you, grant you knighthood or anything like that is STRICTLY ILLEGAL *These rules apply to EVERYONE *RESPECT the members of THE ALLIANCE All of these rules have been approved by King Gaaragodaime, and both the Council of the High Lords and the Council of the Lower Lords. Category:Clans